Kibishī Masakari
Kibishī Masakari (斧厳しい, Masakari Kibishī), is well known among the ANBU and is Kirigakure's Hunter-nin leader. He is one of the only members of the Masakari Clan. Background Kibishī was born as the third male in his clan because females were mostly produced. At age 6, his father began training him just like his father did to him when he was at that age. His father trained him at an intense level, teaching him that the world isn't soft or kind, Ryunosuke also assigned missions for him with specific tasks. One year later Kibishī witnessed his father exile his cousin Saori for getting married with a member of the Renbu clan, Masakari's rival. Kibishī didn't understand why he did that but Ryunosuke told him why and the history of his clan. A year later, months after Kibishī's birthday, the Renbu clan surprised attack his family and war between them began. During that time it began to rain, and Ryunosuke told members that weren't fit to fight along with the children to leave to safety. Kibishī just said goodbye to both his parents while Saya was still in her mother's arms, Ryunosuke pulled her away and as soon as that happened Yura got murdered. Kibishī standing there traumatized, awakened his Kogakugan with two sharp edges, on both eyes. At the time he saw his mother's chakra fading away like a bag getting the air sucked away, then he had no choice but to leave dragging the crying Saya along with him. The next morning Kibishī and the others went back home, only to see that their home was in ruin covered in blood. After seeing the destruction the Mizukage provided them with resources and lived in the Masakari's Training Ground. After Kibishī's graduation he asked the Mizukage to turn the Masakari home into a cemetery for members of that clan only, the Mizukage agreed and construction proceeded. This allowed everyone to say their goodbyes. ANBU Seeing high potential, the Mizukage kept an eye on Kibishī during the chunin exams. On the final exam Kibishī's skills seemed above chunin level, almost as if he were at jonin. When the chunin exams were over and Kibishī head back home, the Mizukage stopped by his house recommending he join the ANBU. Kibishī thought about it and took the Mizukage's offer. During his six months there Kibishī gained new abilities and has developed his Kogakugan, making it fully mature. After a year in the Anbu he made captain, Kibishī was a great leader, bringing back no casualties. At age fifteen, the Mizukage requested him for a special mission, code named Black Heart. The target was a man named Mao, a Kirigakure missing-nin. Mao was a Jonin who stole a srcoll from the Mizukage containing a forbidden jutsu that can control a person's blood or drain it. Kibishī was assigned with five hunter-nins that specialize in barriers, however for the hunter-nins this was a covert mission only. After three days, they arrived in the Land of Fire, just outside of Konohagakure is where Mao will appear. As soon as Mao appeared the hunter-nins sealed them both inside the barrier. Mao was defeated after a long battle and soon the hunter-nins destroyed Mao's body. Kibishī was severely injured and a lot of blood was drained, one of the hunter-nin healed his wounds but had to be taken back for a blood transfusion. The Mizukage came by the hospital and promoted Kibishī into a Hunter-nin. A month later Kibishī fully recovered and started his role as a hunter-nin. When he arrived for his first mission he felt untrustworthy. This can cause problems on the field, but as more missions came by Kibishī participated more and became noticed by his skills and personality, this earned him the code name Tiger. Kibishī when leading, his subordinates found out he was a strategist and uses tactics to complete missions. At this point on he became trusted among the ANBU and factions of Kirigakure. Saya requested to the Mizukage to let Kibishī get a vacation for his upcoming birthday, after seeing how much he has developed the Mizukage approved and summoned Kibishī. His sister wanted to take him to Konoha but Kibishī wanted to stay here, so Saya forced him without questions. Soon they arrived at Konohagakure and stayed in an Inn close to restaurants. When Saya and Kibishī began exploring the village, he saw a familiar face a few foots ahead where he stood. Saori Masakari, Kibishī and Saya's cousin, this meant that her husband is living here. Kibishī activated his Kogakugan and saw Saori's chakra along with a faint chakra recently left by her husband. When he saw his mother's chakra disappear Kibishī also saw her murderer's chakra. Kibishī made an excuse to leave and soon got on track following the husband's chakra. With his mask on Kibishī appeared before his mother's killer, the man's name was Takashiro Renbu. It didn't take much to end him and have his revenge, by the time Kibishī killed him he awakened his Shin Kogakugan. Night came and Saya along with others celebrated Kibishī's birthday, however he didn't mention what he did. The next morning it began to drizzle and in the afternoon they began to pack up. Up ahead outside the gates of Konoha were Kibishī's subordinates telling him that an urgent mission was requested by the Mizukage. Kibishī had no choice but to leave while Saya had to stay for a few days. Two weeks and a half Kibishī came back for Saya who seemed to made a friend, a girl named Miyuki. Miyuki by Kibishī's surprise is Saori's daughter, Saori recognized him and when they had the chance to be alone, Saori talked about her past. Two years later, Kibishī became leader of the Hunter-nin. A year after that he created Manto, recruiting Saya and Miyuki. Appearance Personality Kibishī is a cold person but soft to those he knows and a well spoken intellectual. He is a great leader and tends to keep his comrades safe but at times also takes risks. He has trust issues with new people he gets in contact, so he must show that he can be trustworthy and expects the same from others. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and is highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. Kibishī does not judge or underestimate anyone because anyone can have so much but are too blind by their own power to see it. During his years in the ANBU, Kibishī was growing up becoming responsible, acting mature and being able to fend for himself alone without the help of his comrades or mentors. Kibishī can be very merciless during combat and does not hesitate. He believes in what his father taught him about the world and tends to acquire power to protect those he cares. This makes Saya proud and views him as a father figure because during her childhood she rarely knew Ryunosuke. Abilities Genjutsu Ninjutsu Taijutsu Kibishī is a very proficient taijutsu combatant thanks to his father, he possess great skill in using it on the field. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive; also taught by his father, using his speed, dexterity and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is also observant and analysis his opponent the moment they clash which he then determines the outcome of the skirmish. The battle with Mao, Kibishī performed very well against him, dodging and blocking Mao's incoming attacks with ease and countering with great speed. Mao was a formidable foe and Kibishī was pushed to his limits resulting into a near death experience. As such, he trained to endure any pain that gets inflicted on. Kenjutsu Dojutsu Kogakugan Kibishī first awakened his Kogakugan at age 8, with two sharp edges in each eye after seeing his mother slowly dying from a kunai pierced on her back by a Renbu member. With this he saw his mother's chakra color and the murderer's chakra aswell. Although traumatized, Kibishī had no choice but to leave along with her sister Saya. With the upcoming Chunin exams, he trained the Kogakugan to maintain it active for a considerable amount of time using little chakra. By the time he entered the final exam, he awakened the third sharp edge in each eye and showed promising results. After being recruited in the ANBU, Kibishī trained more on his abilities and soon finally matured his Kogakugan. When we was assigned the misssion "Black Heart," he detected Mao easily by using his telescopic view. After that he used his new ability to camouflage himself and his comrades, although it didn't take much to wear off from the comrades, so they quickly created the barrier of 5 kilometers in radius. Mao was surprised he was found easily even though he set detailed traps but was no match for the Kogakugan. Shin Kogakugan Kibishī awakened the second stage of the Kogakugan after killing Takashiro Renbu. For a split second it deactivated, he then trained and used as much as he could during missions and after much practice in keeping it activated, he succeeded. During those times he came across its powers, he still had much to learn to controlling it and enduring the pain. After a year, Kibishī mastered Shinkei-kei Daun, a fuinjutsu technique that numbs the whole body. This allowed him to easily put down an enemy at any time. Kibishī can get anyone using Shinkei-kei Daun by aiming at his target in steady-fast succession but only at mid-range. During the many covert missions in team Manto, he achieved in controlling successfully Kyoki and noticed by her sister Saya, these petals that appeared in both his eyes. After testing his limits he found out that he couldn't activate the Shin Kogakugan for 72 hours. This is mind, he tried not to use much of the abilities in one mission which take a toll in his eyes. Finally after much experienced with the Shin Kogakugan, Kibishī mastered all three abilities and uses them in a combination that will end any opponent he faces. He soon learned about Zero Sonzai's "effects" after he was interrupted from an incoming enemy, it back-fired and cancelled all he was erasing from the enemy but he was lucky it didn't do damage on himself. By learning that, he only used that ability in team Manto since he fully trusts Saya and Miyuki. So far, Kibishī has 100% completely wiped out everything from an enemy. Chakra Control Nature Transformation Intelligence Kibishī is a bright student and achieved in many activities as a child and was taught to overcome any obstacle. Among his clan, Kibishī has displayed great intellect, being admired by his cousins and blessed by his grandmother, predicting that he will be a shinobi who people can look up to. During the end of his academy years and learning to take care of his younger cousins from the Masakari clan's remaing members to his ANBU days, he became very insightful of other people, allowing him to see through a person's demeanor and determine what they are thinking but is able to read little into the situation. Repeatedly, he has demonstrated to be a highly cunning ninja ever since his father trained him and thus risks tend to appear, not only to himself but to his comrades as well. Kibishī has proven himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies by analyzing closely, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their workings with ease and accuracy whilst remaining calm and composed, he then chooses the most effective means and jutsu to counter them. Kibishī is highly cautious in battle, and creates strategies to achieve the completion of the mission. He is also a very capable leader as he learned while in the ANBU, able to form a team of ninja with specific skills needed for the mission and effectively instruct them to engage an enemy. He can also perform a series of precise and coordinated attacks with others but this only happens with comrades he trusts, as he has trust issues. He is a master tracker even without using his Kogakugan, which in this case was after he awakened the Shin Kogakugan. Throughout his twenty-two years of living, Kibishī has studied very thoroughly his village but has yet to find out the origins of the Masakari clan, he is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of Kirigakure but still wants to learn from the other villages. Trivia •'Kibishī' (厳しい) means 'grim' and 'Masakari' (斧) means 'axe' or 'a hatchet.' Category:S-Rank Category:Hunter-nin Category:ANBU Category:Male Category:Kirigakure Resident Category:GRlM0lRE682